roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fentanest
Personality Twitchy and easily agitated, Vincenzo often ends up getting pissed over nothing, or getting into fights where any sane, reasonable person wouldn’t. Outside of these moments, however, he’s still just ‘misunderstood’, and in his moments of downtime ordinarly doesn’t cause any issues with anyone. The problem comes in the fact that he’s about as easy to set off as a vibrator filled with nitroglycerin. Backstory If you’re here for a complex, deep story of a twisted, misunderstood villain. . . you’ve come to the wrong place. In reality, he’s simply an academy drop out who got entirely fed up with the constant taunts, abuse, and expectations to become a villain, due to his quirk being one of the single least heroic-type abilities imaginable. He hated everyone who just assumed by the nature of his quirk that he was bound to be a villain, with absolutely no choice in the matter. And as such, he became the wolf they had called for all those years. With an attitude of “fuck the world” and enough petty re-vengeance to make Dark Star roll in his grave, Vince set out to make the world objectively worse, just because why the fuck not. Resources Not every villain can have their own channel, y’know. Vince just lives in a plain apartment on the edge of the city, just far enough out to stay out of trouble and hide if need be. Equipment and Weaponry These hands Specialisations -Damage -Not getting damage -Attention all shit tier villains Quirk Type Mutation Cryptopid ''' The user of this quirk was born with a large majority of the traits of a centipede, enhanced strength, a defensive exoskeleton, and a large, muscular tail. All three of these come with their own enhancements, as well as their own drawbacks in return. '''His physiology gives him general body enhancements, including: *8kN punches, 10kN kicks, and 200kg of lifting strength. The various amount of spikes on his body are purely for aesthetic and don't differ in damage or function than the rest of his body. *The armour-like exoskeleton around himself has a durability of 10kN. His tail also has a variety of unique functions, including: *The tail can move of its own volition without him needing to, either to block attacks he needs it to block, or to stabilise himself at high speeds. It doesn’t have a mind of its own, however, and if it’s an attack he had no way of knowing was coming, there isn’t anything it can do. *His tail has 5kN of natural durability and 10kN of armour, the natural resistance coming from the extremely thick and leathery skin under the carapace. *The tail itself can strike with 12kN and lift up to 200kg, though if destroyed takes 5 turns to regenerate. *Tail speed: 40 mph. *Tail length: 6 meters. *Tail width: 1 meter. Both the length and the width of the tail can shrink to only a few centimetres in both directions, essentially making it a stub right above his ass. If the tail is badly damaged, the extreme amount of pain will paralyse him for 1 turn, then takes 3 turns to heal back. Weakness While the carapace grants him great strength in combat, it makes him grow more wild and reckless with his attacks. Not only that but it is actually quite weak to cold, like most insects, meaning that any form of frost-based effect has a double effectiveness on him. He’s also subject to multiple of the same downfalls as normal insects, including anything heavily based in chemicals. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains